Full Moon
by goddessofwolvesandsky
Summary: When Slist and her brother Avolon go to camp half-blood, they are met with many strange things like werewolves and half-bloods. Will they get a quest or simply not?


1 Camp What-Now? -Slist It all started when a centaur bust in my front door. Well I guess before I start I will tell you my name. I am Slist (I know weird name) and twin brother's name is Avolon (I know even weirder). Well I might as well tell you everything else. We are orphans and live in this stupid foster home in Tennessee. Our house is probably the most boring place until today. Back to the story, he burst in the door told us to hurry and pack. Once we were done he checked that I had my small wrist watch. To me that was the only thing that I had owned my entire life. It was strange that he knew that I owned it. My first thought was maybe he knew my parents, and then I remembered that he was a centaur. As we rode away on his back traveling way to fast to be real (I think my brother barfed once or twice) I just kept telling myself that it was all a dream. That's when the owls showed up. They swooped in from the sky also way to fast to handle. The bright red one landed on my shoulder, and a white on my brother. They just sat there patiently waiting like they were ours. We didn't say a word until we arrived a weird place at first I thought it was New York but no way we went that far. The man who brought us said his name was Chiron. Apparently he didn't notice the owls until now because he flipped when he saw them. He said they were something very special and we needed to make sure we protected the owls and the owls would protect us. We went past a giant dragon curled around the base of the tree protecting what looked like a golden fleece (only thought, isn't that from mythology but I didn't say anything out loud). After that we saw fields of strawberries and a bunch of cabins. Each one was painted and decorated differently. He said by tonight our godly parent would claim us. I didn't know how exactly but after today, I believed it. So he got some other kids to show us around. We saw an activity's area, a lake and all the cabins. By the time we were done a bell sounded for dinner. It was nice but no sign of claiming going on. After dinner there was a fire that rose with the level of the crowd. When it was at its highest peak two symbols appeared over both Avolon and I for a total of 4. The fire went out completely. I guessed it meant being claimed but it seemed to make people confused. I heard a girl that I was told named Annabeth yell "it is probably a mistake, only one god or goddess to a child." But she seemed just as confused. I knew I might get weird looks at first being 6ft tall and always wearing the same red bandana over my short white hair. This was totally different, I was eyed with caution as if I might explode or set everything on fire. After that a girl named Clarisse found us and told us about the cabin for Ares then the girl named Annabeth told us about Athena. They couldn't figure out what cabin to put us in so we just went to Athena because it less full than Ares. We met cabin mates that were a little less suspicious of us, but were on edge. I immediately went to sleep when once assigned a bunk (close to a window for my owl witch I ended up naming Susperius, weird name for a weird pet) but that's when the strangest dream I had ever had happened. It was of two people one of which had an owl helmet on and the other in red combat armor. It was like they had or were going to war. They said no matter who says you're a mistake you're not. Unlike most people you are not direct dissidents from the gods but from two demigods. One a daughter of Athena and a son of Ares. It is a most unlikely thing but it happened. So unlike most demigods are half god half mortal you are a fourth god, a forth god, and half mortal. As a final good bye they said they would be watching Avolon and me. So great, know I have gotten myself in a weird camp with two weird people watching me. The breakfast bell rang about 5 minutes after I woke up so with my owl on my shoulder I headed up next to my brother and everyone else. Once we were there the Ares cabin said since we slept with Athena we had to eat with them. So once I sat down I saw other people scrapping food into the brazier. I asked what there were doing and someone said offering to the gods and goddess and that before each meal you give some of your food to them. So I went up and I said while at was at it "Please help me figure this out and tell me why the owl, our last talk was so short I didn't know what to say to you" and then walked away. It was a pretty good meal and Susperius seemed to like it too. I started to wonder were my brothers owl had gone, it wasn't here now and I hadn't seen it this morning. I finally asked him "were is, where is, whatever you named your owl?" And he replied "She went into a tree and fell asleep and was still sleeping this morning. I said okay then finished eating. There was something about his tone that wasn't quite right it sounded like he was like lying but I didn't argue. On our way back I saw his bird on his bed and before he could stop me picked it up and saw its wing. Its wing was almost as red as my entire owl. Anabeth saw it and yelled "we need someone from Apollo Immediately!" my owl went up to his and cooed lightly while nudging its forehead. Then a small girl who looked about 8 or 9 put some salve on Blanc (how original…not) and said some weird words then left. Annabeth said Blanc would be better but it would take a week before he was completely better. I didn't understand most of it, but I was glad for Blanc. The only thing now was how he got like that. So I asked my brother he said it was a misdirected prank from the Hermes cabin. What happened next was a big blur, I remember rubbing my watch (which with how angry I got sometimes it felt like routine to do so) walking toward the Hermes cabin with Annabeth and Avolon at my heels. Then all of the sudden I was holding a knife that was solid black and roughly a foot long. I heard Annabeth shout "She has a stygian iron knife!" I want to say that I was well mannered and peacefully talked but of course I punched the first Hermes cabin member I saw. Well of course it just happened to be Connor Stoll the head of the cabin. He got really mad but of course before he had time to speak I had my knife on his throat. Well by then Annabeth was there and made me calm down but I did not back off or remove the knife. Avolon was no were to be seen only to show in a minute followed by Chiron going down the hill right towards us. I had Connor to afraid to move and I didn't listen to anyone else. I would never hurt him I just wanted him to think twice about messing me or Avolon. Once Chiron was there I removed the knife slowly then without thinking punched him one more time. Chiron then told Avolon, Connor, Annabeth, and I to come to the big house. I had a feeling we were in trouble. Well at least me. Once we were there I knew he wasn't the screaming type, Chiron stayed very calm which was punishment and reward. He said that I was not I trouble for trying to do that because, any Ares camper would have cut him but I stayed level-headed like an Athena camper. He said the head counselors could use me. So really all he talked about is that I would be needed for meetings blah, blah, blah and said my brother could come. As Chiron ushered us out the door he said "there is a meeting tonight at 8" and with that we left. At the meeting all went well, but if wrote that it would be lying. All the heads of cabin just sat bickering until Chiron showed up. He wheeled (in his magic wheel chair) up to the Ping-Pong table we were using. He said when he had Annabeth go check on Rachel Dare (the oracle) and she gave prophecy. Well you might as well know it. Two half-bloods of two gods With another two against all odds The demigod of the full moon Trapped to an icy doom Only to be saved by theft With the god they met Sooo, yeah and it gets better, I'm supposed to be part of it. 


End file.
